About twelve percent of the population, that is millions of people, suffer from diabetes. Of this number, many suffer from lower leg and specifically foot complications, such as diabetes mellitus, chronic thrombophlebitis, malnutrition and vitamin deficiency, carcinoma, multiple sclerosis, uremia, vascular disease, and venus stasis ulcers. These conditions, if not treated, and supported properly, can result in the loss of the patient's limb.